Power of four
by Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin
Summary: What would happen if Kagome found out that she was not human and that she had to fight to save Japan with four other deamons?
1. Only Child

(N/A Disclaimer: The Inuyasha charters are not mine. And anything that has to do with FF3 is not mine. But everything else is mine. Please ask to use the plot line.)

Chapter One: Unknown Child.

As the lady of the south looked out from where she was hiding she knew that both her child and her could not be saved She knew that the 3 guards for the eastern lord were coming closer to the well. She knew at this point that the Fire and the water spirits were the only thing that would save her child. Kissing her child's forehead she set her down in the dry wells dirt. "Be safe my love, my Kagome." Raising her arms she chanted. "Oh sprites of fire and water, spare this child and take her to a safe time and place." As blue and red light swirled in the well mixing into a spiral of purple energy. The spiral shot out of the well as the child faded away. Looking down the well the lord of the eastern land yelled down the well "Bitch, what did you do with my child?" She looked up at him and smiled. "I have sent her to a new time and place were she will be safe from you." with that said she jumped out of the well and let him take her away.

Present day Japan

Kagome's Dream

As she walked trough the woods she found that she was walking to the eastern land. Looking around she saw spots were she knew that she placed as a child yet she also knew that she has never been there yet something was telling her that she had been there. Looking around once more she called out "what is this place and were am I?" It was at that point she saw two people next to the lake and a fire. The one that was next to the Fire was a woman in her mid 20's and the man next to the lake was in his early 20's. Not knowing what else to do she walked over to them. When she got there she felt some strange power coming off of them the lake and the fire. Looking back to the people she saw that they had vanished. The fire was still burning and the lake was bringing wave up to the shore. Looking around the area she could not find a single soul in the area that she was in but when she looked back to the fire she heard a woman's voice call out. As she looked closer to the fire the woman's word came out clearer…

Something is coming…

Fathomless, ominous, and full of sorrow…

But Hope is not yet lost.

Four souls will be blessed with light and so the fight shall begin…

As every thing started to fad away Kagome could not help but call out "Who are you? What do you mean by telling me that?" As she looked around Kagome saw a flash of blue light and then a wave of water. "You will find out in time child that you must find the other before more is know, You must bring all four together to heal the land…" as the mans voice fade away everything started to go black.

End Dream

As Kagome shot up in her bed sweat came down her body as she looked around her room to see that she was indeed in her room. She was really in her room "I must have been dreaming, but what did she mean when "hope is not yet lost. Four souls will be blessed with light? What is going to happen?" getting out of the bed she walked over to the bathroom and was going to wash her hands and face when she saw that she had a red and blue mark on her hands. On her right had was a wave of blue and on the left was a flame of red. Then the dream came back to her that she saw the two people near the water and the fire. They must have marked her, But what about the others they talked about? Will they have the same mark or will she even know what else to do when they meet. As Kagome go ready to go back to see Inuyasha and everyone she did not know was that after she left the well would not let her back to the present time tell she was done with what she had to do.

N/A (Sorry that the chapter is short but the next one will be longer.)


	2. Water

A/N (I own none of the Inuyasha characters. I own only the plot and my characters.)

Chapter 2

One found Two more to go.

"Oi, Wench! Where's my Ramen?" Inuyasha yelled, just as she put her hand up and grasped the lip of the well. "Inuyasha, How about you help me up so that you can get the Ramen?" Inuyasha's hand came down and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the well, As soon as she toppled over the lip Inuyasha was in her backpack after the Ramen. She huffed as he kept digging until he found what he was looking for and left her heading to the village. Her brow twitched as she sat up. "Inuyasha you should SIT down to eat." Standing she dusted off her clothes and walked past the subdued hanyou, ignoring the cursing coming from him she walked past him and to the village. She was half way there, when the village came in to view, Inuyasha zoomed past her, she shrugged and looked at the blue wave mark on one hand and the red flame mark on the other hand, it was still weird and yet Inuyasha didn't notice them yet. She giggled and didn't think he would until he decided to pick a fight. She blinked and then paused, speaking of fights. Sesshomaru was over due of one of his Inuyasha must die days. She just shrugged and ran the rest of the way to the village.

Yep she was right, not more than five minutes after they left the village, the Ice lord appeared. She had bee riding on Inuyasha's back, jumping through the trees, when he appeared, she was dropped on a branch which she had clung to until the battle started. Now she was trying to dodge them and stay in the tree. It's a rather long fall to the ground. Inuyasha slammed into the trunk, she dodged by ducking, after he sped off she moved over to the next branch. In the middle of the branch switch, Inuyasha was tossed back into the trunk, and with her luck she fell right on top of Sesshomaru as he was going after Inuyasha. In the middle of the fall she groped for a branch and missed. She had got a softer landing then what she thought, before she was on the ground looking up at a not so happy dirty lord. Any sane person would have been scared; well she wasn't quite sane after the fall. She laughed at him, Inuyasha, not one to miss any type of opening, resumed the battle. As she looked back to when she looked at his face when she had fallen on him she smothered another giggle. An hour later Inuyasha was beat and howling in pain. Sesshomaru was gone and Kagome still snickering. As she bandaged Inuyasha she noticed the wave was gone and now a dark green leaf was there. She must have met one of the three that she had to find and she may know who it is. Not thinking anymore of it she went back to fixing Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was trying to find a place to soak in the hot springs yet he could not help but feel that something was familiar about the girl who is with his hanyou brother, not giving it another thought Sesshomaru went about with his bath. As he started to wash his bad arm he felt something on his arm and then saw that it had grown about an inch but not only that there was a mark on his arm that he never saw before. The mark was of a wave just at its roll and it was in a blue-green color that was like the maker removed it from the ocean its self. The tip was a white cloud color that looked like mist while the out line was a dark blue the color of the night sky. As he looked down at the mark and then saw that it was going all the way around his arm to the spot where his arm and body came together. He knew that it was not there earlier that day or even when that girl fell on him. It was at that point that Sesshomaru had a memory come back to him suddenly.

**Memory Flash**

The little girl had long black hair and eyes the color of sweet dark chocolate that could melt the coldest of hearts, yet her face stayed just out of view, but that is not what made him smile it was her giggling that when he had got close to her he never had heard a more angelic giggle like hers before in his life…

**End Memory Flash**

Shaking his head Sesshomaru knew that thinking of that time nothing good would come from that time or that girl. Looking back at the mark on his arm what could it mean? Not thinking about that anymore he went to the only thing that was bugging him was 'Why was his hanyou brother and his group heading to the lord Geisha's place?' Knowing that all the lords of the four corners had to help each other he made up his mind and was to go to lord Geisha's castle and let him know.

Meanwhile on the east side of the hot springs Kagome sat in the warm water looking at her new mark. "I wonder where the wave mark went." As she looked up at the night sky she had a memory come back to her, she was looking up at Sesshomaru's face and there was pure shock there. He had gotten dirty that she had fallen on him, the western lord. Shaking her head she laid back and let the warm water take her to a safe place where she could relax.

**Kagome's Dream World**

As she opened her eyes Kagome saw that a pair of golden eyes half misted with an urge to do something that she would let happen, yet all she could think was how his slivery hair was rippling in the faint breeze and was clinging to the muscled thighs in a way that she found rather…fascinating.

She saw that he was leaning closer and then the next thing that she knew she was in his arms and kissed by him. She really did not care that they were in an area were anything could come and find them just that he was kissing her. It just felt right.

Kagome gasped as he was careful of his fangs when he curled his pointed pink tongue about her own. Not knowing what else to do but grab his arm's and hold on Kagome felt him pull her to him and ground his hip's with hers then carried her to a place were the hot springs was the hottest and started to…

**Fade back to the real world**

"Kagome, HELLO? Kagome are you okay?" Looking down at Kagome he did not know what was wrong with her.

Looking up to find out who was talking to her Kagome saw that it was Inuyasha and he was on the rock that was right behind her, looking down at her self she remembered that she had no clothing on. What was heard next you could hear all the way back at camp. "AHHHHHHHHH..."

Sango looked over at Miroku and said "He will never learn will he," Then she froze and with a sudden move she slapped him "and you won't either. Oh God, men. Shippo don't act like them when you get older. Please." She said as she looked over to the little fox and had found that he was a sleep. Shaking her head she mumbled to her self "Knowing Kagome she will say the word."

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? **SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT.**

Grabbing her towel she walked to the tree line mumbling to herself 'dame it Inuyasha, can't a girl get some time to herself with out you bugging her.' Looking back over the hedge she saw that Inuyasha had sat up and trying to pop his back in to place.

Trying to pop his back in to place Inuyasha should have known better. She is the only one that has the power to by saying one world would get him in to the biggest pain. He really did not want to have her say the 'word' any more so at this point in time he made up his mind not to piss Kagome off any more like she is right now. Knowing her the next time she says the 'word' it would be a hundred times more painful then it is now.

(A/N 'OMG what just happen? Hell froze over! Did Inuyasha come up with an Idea?' Looking over at the writer of the story, Rose glared at her friend. "Rose shut up." Looking at the little demons that had got the new snowboards that she had given to them Avery started to talk to the devil and asked if they could get a snow ball fight started. Looking back up at the readers Avery said "Let's go back to the story now." Grins evilly and winks at everyone.)

**Two hours later with Sesshomaru…**

"Lord Sesshomaru, When will Rin go to your home? Rin is missing Jaken." Looking up at Sesshomaru Rin couldn't't help but see that he had a far off look in his eye and his brow started to draw together that must have meant he was thinking of something else.

Waving her hand in front of his face Rin called out "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru can you hear me? Lord Sesshomaru???" Looking up at him she saw that he was blinking and shaking his head.

Sesshomaru saw that a hand was waving in front of his face. Sesshomaru blinked and shacking his head. Looking down he saw that Rin was the one that did it. "Rin if you would like you can go to my Castle and play with Jaken!" As he said this he put his good hand on her head. "Okay Lord Sesshomaru, Thank you so much." She ran to his two head dragon and got on and headed to the western lands.

Watching her ride away Lord Sesshomaru could not help but feel that Rin and that girl that fell on him have the same brown eye that were filled with kindness that he didn't know tell he met Rin that faithful day when he was injured and even though his body was repairing itself but she still gave him food to help it along. Even though she was scared of him she still tried to care for him.

After Jaken found him and they started on there quest to find out were Nuraku was at they found her body on the road. With out even thinking about it he pulled out the sword that his father had given him and used it to bring her back to the living. Thinking about it now he knew that it was to pay her back for what she had done for him. Thinking about saving Rin's life made him think about the girl he could have save when he was a boy. Only if he had the sword at that time he could have saved her.

(A/N this is were I'm pausing the story and trying to get my other story's put up. If you have Any ideas who is going to get the next mark pleas Vote polls on my home page and the ones with the highest vote wins.


	3. Earth

A/N (I own none of Inuyasha's characters. I own only the plot and my characters.)

Chapter 3, Earth.

Kagome sneezed for the fifth time to day and then thinking out loud she said, "Someone's thinking about me." Shrugging her shoulders Kagome keep on walking with the group nest to her was Sango and Kilala was on her shoulder and Muroku was on her other side then there was Shippo on the shoulder of Inuyasha. Still thinking about what he did she looked over at him and saw that he had stopped in mid step and was looking at her. For some reason that she still had fresh in her mind, Inuyasha had what looked liked fear in his golden eyes and as he moved a little more away from her it was like he was scared and not thinking about it anymore she had call Shippo over to her.

Shippo had known something was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha by the way they were acting. He stayed away from her and that was only when the 'WORD' was said to him, but this time Inuyasha was saying to himself "I should have never done what I did last night, dame my back is still hurting." Shippo knew that Inuyasha had got the s word last nigh and that meant that mommy was pissed off. Not wanting to get on her bad side Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha's back and over to Kagome.

Looking at Shippo, Kagmoe saw that Inuyasha was still having his back pain by the way that Shippo had jumped off his shoulders. Grinning at this she said to her self 'that will teach him to come and see a lady when they are taking a bath.' Glaring back at him she saw that he flinched and what looked like a flaming hot shiver went down his back and under his fire rat kimono, yet as Shippo got closer to her you could feel the air changing and as he landed in her arms there was some electric shock from her to the cub. As Shippo clung to Kagome as he felt a little zapping of something hitting his body or the joy that all little kid get when they had too much sugar. Shaking it off he hugged kagome and looked up in to her brown eyes and suddenly it felt like he was at his old home that was a large tree made in to a castle by his mom and dad so that he would have room to run around in as a small pup. Shaking his head he asked, "Kagome you called me? Is there something that you need?" Looking at Sango he could see that she was trying to hold her face strong and not start laughing. Both Shippo and Kagome shrugged there shoulders and started to walk down the path with the group and a hurting Inuyasha in the rear. As they walked down the path they came to a clearing. Looking at the Well that was at the edge of a memory came back to her of a woman saying good-bye then she heard someone in her head…

"Be safe my love, my child." As if looking through the eyes of a child Kagome saw a beautiful lady with a red and blue kimono that has a wave and a flame mixing together, but what Kagome was looking at was the kimono that the child has on was the same as the woman's but they were also the ones that she was given at the age of five and by the look of the child she was the same age. Then she saw blue and red energy that faded to purple come from the well. Kagome felt that the energy had taken the child away to a safe place. As her body felt like it was starting to fade into the darkness she heard a man's voice that she would not forget…

"Bitch, what did you do with my child?" The man in the darkness said.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha 

"Kagome? Kagome Wake up!" Looking like a child that had lost his favorite toy Inuyasha started to panic. "Sango what's wrong with her?" It was at this point in time after two days the he saw she had the marks on her hands and wrist, but unknown to him they were not the ones she had when she came back in time she still had the flame mark on her left side and now on the right was a wind mark the color of light blue on the right side. 'She must have gotten them in her time, but why a flame and a wind mark?' not thinking about it any more Inuyasha tried everything to wake her up, but nothing would work, Inuyasha had dumped water on her then sat her up he even let the others try but nothing worked, she was out cold.

"Inuyasha she's not going to wake up anytime soon, we need to make camp here tell she wakes." Miroku was the only one to say what every one was thinking as he placed he hand on Inuyasha's shoulder then turned around slightly to say what Sango was thinking. "What ever is happing with Kagome we must not move her. We don't know if it will kill her or help her." Miroku looked at Sango and knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be this worries unless something was really wrong with Kagome.

Meanwhile in Kagmes's Mind

"Kagome, Kagome child you must wake." Looking up at the red ball of light that started to change in to a human form that of a woman and then she saw a blue ball of light that was changing to that of a man.

"Who are you? What happened?" Still a little in shock and her vision still blurry. Kagome was wondering what was going on and when the man voice called out. "She a wake yet? You know we don't have much time we need to tell her the rest of the prophecy soon. As the man of water walked to stand next to the woman of fire Kagome got her will together and sat up "What am I to be told? What is this Prophecy about?" Looking from the woman to the man and saw what looked like a nod. The woman started to say, "Kagome my child you know the first half of the prophecy the seconded half is…

When the light of the four shines bright only then will the shadows be stopped, but beware there may be one that is not part of the four but the true one will show there power when the time is right…

Remember what was said Kagome for when you have found the other and the fire, water, earth, and air are together will the flame and water sprites show to help in the battle with the shadows." As they started to fade Kagome knew that something very evil and wrong was going to happen.

(A/N This may be the last update for about three to four weeks. I'am trying to get a new laptop but I have to wait.)


End file.
